Panic at the High School!
by shadowfan13
Summary: Shadow has to start attending high school along with his sister Maria. During his time in school, he'll have to face all of the unpleasant facts of life. How will he handle it? Shadamy in later chapters. Please R & R!
1. The Panic Begins!

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all other related characters are property of their respective owner(s). Playstation, Vans, the Ford Focus, My Chemical Romance, Coldplay, and the Foo Fighters are property of their respective owner(s).

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! :) I had absolutely nothing to do, so I decided to start writing, and I decided to try something new. I hope ya'll like it! Please R & R!

Panic at the High School!

Chapter 1

Shadow the Hedgehog was having a very pleasant dream about buying himself a brand new Playstation 3, only to be rudely awakened by the large alarm clock that was on the bedside table next to him. Always keeping a mallet within easy reach, he took the tool by the handle and smashed the alarm clock into tiny pieces.

"What use humans have for those things, I'll never know." Shadow thought to himself.

He slowly opened his eyes, stretching at the same time. He opened the curtains that covered his windows and let some light shine through the glass.

Shadow's room was typical of someone his age. Each of the walls was covered in posters of all of his favorite bands, ranging from My Chemical Romance to Coldplay to the Foo Fighters. The walls had so many posters on them that the ebony hedgehog sometimes wondered if there was any base paint to cover them. Because Shadow was not very organized, his closet and chest of drawers were extremely cluttered. He had piles of folded clothes on his chest of drawers, waiting to be put into organized drawers. Unfortunately, that day may never come.

The ebony hedgehog was not looking forward to this day at all. Today, he would begin attending Metropolis High School in the center of town. Because of his service to society at large, Shadow felt like he didn't need to attend school of any kind, let alone subject himself to the indecency of having to wake up _before_ ten o'clock in the morning. The only reason why the ebony hedgehog had to go to school in the first place was that his adopted father, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, would get into serious trouble with the federal government if he didn't attend school.

Besides, he didn't want anything bad to happen to the old man. As long as Shadow had a soft bed to sleep on at night, everything was okay by him.

As Shadow walked groggily to the bathroom to start getting cleaned up, he noticed that Robotnik's daughter, Maria, was still asleep. The ebony hedgehog thought that he would help her out this morning. As he walked over to her bedroom door, Shadow could still hear her breathing softly; more likely than not, she was still in a deep sleep. Shadow walked over to her door, knocked on it, and said, "Maria! Wake up! We have to go to that God- awful place called school this morning! As much as I know you hate that place with a passion, we still have to go!"

"Come on, Shadow! Can't you let me sleep just five more minutes?" The human girl pleaded.

"If I did," he responded, "you wouldn't wake up until noon, and then Dad would be incredibly pissed off with both of us."

Last night, both the human and the hedgehog had forgotten that school started the next day, and held a contest. They were trying to see who could stay up the longest, either Maria or Shadow. When it was 

about 2:30 A.M., they decided to call it a draw, and start the contest again in a few days. When Shadow realized that he had to go to school, he regretted his decision.

After a few moments of silence, Maria walked slowly out of her dark bedroom, shielding her eyes from the harsh light of the bathroom.

Seizing her opportunity, Maria was quickly awake after she realized that Shadow wasn't in the bathroom. She then ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Furious that he allowed himself to be so easily tricked, he walked over to the bathroom and started to pound on the door.

"MARIA! GET OUT OF THERE! I WAS USING IT!" the ebony hedgehog shouted.

"Well, too bad! I'm already in the shower so you'll just have to wait!" the human girl shouted back her reply.

"**WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON?!"** a third voice bellowed. Shadow looked up and saw Gerald Robotnik, more than a little grumpy at being rudely awakened.

Nervous about the doctor's response, the hedgehog replied, "Maria conned me out of my chance to use the bathroom to get cleaned up before school."

"Then that's your own fault, isn't it?" the doctor asked.

"I guess so," Shadow said guiltily.

At this, Gerald returned to his bedroom and shut the door. "Stupid kids," he thought to himself, "they're fighting over the Godforsaken shower on my day off! Won't they _ever _grow up?"

Defeated, Shadow was forced to do the horrible task of making his bed, which was difficult because he had kicked all of the sheets off while he was asleep. He also did some other minor things while he was waiting for his sister to get out of the shower.

After about twenty minutes, the ebony hedgehog was starting to get very worried. Maria had been in the shower for over twenty minutes, and it sounded like she wasn't going to get out anytime soon. She was singing random songs while her brother was impatiently waiting for her to get out. It was 7:15, and school started in twenty minutes. Even though Shadow hated the thought of going to school, he was always on time to special occasions, and he wasn't about to let his sister make him late.

Shadow walked back over to the bathroom door. He was about to pound on it once again when Maria suddenly opened the door, fully dressed, and ready to go.

"Shadow! You'll have to hurry or we'll be late!" she said.

"You can say _that_ again," the ebony hedgehog thought to himself.

He took a quick shower and put on a black t-shirt with a My Chemical Romance logo on it, along with black jeans and black Vans slip-on shoes. He then grabbed the keys to his car off of his dresser. When he walked into the kitchen, Shadow saw his sister sitting on one of the chairs, finishing her latte.

"Come on, you'll make us late! We only have five minutes to get there, so hurry up!" he said urgently.

As she put her coffee cup in the sink, Shadow held the door open for her as they walked out into the garage. He unlocked the doors of his black, two-door Focus and put their backpacks into the trunk of the car. He quickly backed out of the driveway and gunned his car down the road. He then turned on the stereo system, and they listened to Beck while Shadow sped towards the school, coming close to having a wreck more than once. Maria held on for dear life while her brother drove like a hooligan.

When they finally arrived at school, it was 7:30; they were too late. Shadow barely managed to get a close parking space when the tardy bell rang. Shadow popped the truck over, and the two of them walked over to the school building. They were already late; why try running now to get to class?

"Thanks a lot, Maria. You made us late on our first day of school." Shadow said sarcastically.

"You should've taken your shower when you had your chance. And besides, you were the one who came up with that stupid contest." Maria replied irritably.

"You didn't have to agree to participate in it." Shadow replied bitterly.

"Just shut up, Shadow. Now we have to get to school and try to have _at least_ a decent day," said Maria.

As they walked over to school, the human girl and her hedgehog brother were trying to think up of ways to sneak into class without getting caught.

**To be continued**

Endnote: I hope ya'll like this story I threw together! Please R & R! :) By the way, Shadow and Maria are about seventeen in this story, just so you know.


	2. Panic Sets In! OH NO!

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all other related characters are property of Sega.

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! :) This will be the first time that I have ever updated two chapters of the same story in one day! Hooray, a new record! Anyway, please R & R! Enjoy!

Panic at the High School!

Chapter 2

As they quietly entered the school building, Shadow and Maria were constantly looking over their shoulders to make sure if there were any teachers patrolling the hallways, looking for tardy students such as themselves. All they saw were a couple of wandering students, apparently lost as they were trying to find their class inside the behemoth of a school building. Shadow signaled Maria to stop as they rounded one of the corners.

"Okay, what class do you have right now?" Shadow asked quietly.

"I've got calculus this period, and then I have art, modern literature, and then advanced chemistry. What do you have?" the human girl replied.

The ebony hedgehog then said, "I also have calculus this period, but I'm taking an advanced creative writing class, honors biology, and Spanish IV."

"Wow," his sister commented, "I'd never think you'd become this nerdy; almost all of your classes are either advanced or honors."

"What can I say? I like challenges, especially when I can outperform the rest of the group." Shadow replied, letting his ego get the best of him.

It was a little known fact that, at times, Shadow could become extremely nerdy, given his tendencies to work alongside Gerald in his laboratory.

Maria replied with a sarcastic smirk, "Sure, that's what you think."

The ebony hedgehog replied with a playful shove, "This is coming from the girl that could barely make it into the top ten list two years ago!"

"And this is coming from the principle catching two tardy students red-handed!" said a strong voice.

The two suddenly jumped at the voice that came from behind them. They looked up and saw a red fox that looked to be about forty years old. He wore designer glasses that matched the navy suit he was wearing.

"I'm sorry," said Shadow hastily, trying to come up with a lie as fast as possible, "we're new here, and we can't find our calculus class. Can you please help us?"

"Yeah, we really don't want to be late, but we have absolutely no sense of direction whatsoever," said Maria, following suit by adding on more details to their fictitious tale.

The principle thought about the validity of their story, and decided to think that they were telling the truth. "Alright, I'll help you find your class. But make no mistake, I've let you off of the hook this time, but don't expect me to let you off of the hook again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," they both replied.

The principle said, "Good, now if you'll follow me, Mr. Robinson's class is this way."

As they were led to their class, Shadow and Maria each breathed a silent sigh of relief. They didn't expect the principle to belief their lie. But, as long as they were not tardy, it didn't matter to them what the principle thought.

The red fox opened the classroom door and said cheerfully, "Enjoy your first day of school!"

As the human and hedgehog walked into class, they noticed that there were two available seats in the middle of the classroom. The teacher was typing something, not caring that class had already started. All of the other students were socializing with their friends. As they took their seats, Shadow felt someone poking his shoulder. He turned around to face a smiling blue hedgehog, seated next to a pink female hedgehog.

"Hi there! It's good to see new faces each year! My name's Sonic, and this is my good friend Amy! What are your names?" the blue hedgehog asked.

The ebony hedgehog replied, "I'm Shadow, and this is my sister Maria. It's good to meet you, too."

Amy replied with wide grin, "Maria, what a lovely name! How would you like to sit at our table at lunch today?"

"That would be great!" Maria replied, starting a brand new conversation with Amy about the latest trends in fashion.

"I know this might come across as sounding very strange, but how is it possible that you can have a human sister? I mean, she's really hot!" Sonic asked.

"Well, if you knew that it would come out wrong, why did you ask, retard? And don't you even _dare _open your mouth to talk about my sister that way in front of me!" Shadow replied with an underlying tone of malice.

"Geez, calm down man! I'm not trying to ask your sister out on a date or anything! I was just making a joke!"

"Yeah, a really bad one," the ebony hedgehog muttered under his breath, turning around to face the teacher as the class began.

After about an hour, class was over, and Maria pulled Shadow to the side. She said, "Shadow, I really appreciate you standing up for me in front of Sonic in class. Thank you."

"Hey, it's not a problem. Besides, I'm not going to listen to somebody try and hit on my only sister!" Shadow replied with a smile.

At this remark, the two siblings parted and went their separate ways, Maria headed off to art class, and Shadow going to advanced creative writing.

It wasn't hard for Shadow to find his next class. Just a few doors down from the calculus class, the ebony hedgehog didn't have to worry about being late to his next class. When he walked into class, he was glad to see one seat open next to a white hedgehog. Luckily for him, Sonic was not in this class, probably because he lacked the mental capacity to think of something beyond his own nose. When he put his 

books down on the table, the white hedgehog turned around and said, "Hi there! You look new here! What's your name?"

"Shadow," he replied, "what your name?"

"I am none other than Silver the Hedgehog, the one and only!" the white hedgehog replied with a smile.

A voice piped up behind the two hedgehogs, "I'm Tails by the way! It's nice to meet you, Shadow!"

Shadow then noticed that the orange fox looked a little bit too young to be a senior. "What grade are you in, Tails?" he asked.

The orange fox replied, "I'm supposed to be a sophomore, but I skipped two grade levels."

"Yeah, and he's most likely the only person here with a 100 average," Silver remarked.

"Hey, you'd have a 100 average if you would quit settling for a 95 and demand the perfect score!" Tails replied.

"Being in the top three percent of my class is very good for me! I'm ranked number two in the entire school," the white hedgehog replied bitterly.

"But you're never going to be number one, will you?" the orange fox replied with a smile.

"You're never going to shut up, are you?" Silver asked.

Tails replied, "Not until someone even _tries_ to take my spot."

The ebony hedgehog then realized that he was sitting next to some of the biggest nerds on this campus. "I'll take you up on your challenge, Tails," he said.

"Oh, really? You honestly think you can beat me?" Tails asked.

"Would I be accepting your challenge if I didn't?" Shadow replied with another question.

The orange fox thought for a moment and replied, "You know what, no one has _ever_ tried to beat me, until now." He then stood up and made an exaggerated bow, "Shadow, I would be most honored if you would sit with us today at lunch."

"Um, sure, sounds fine to me! But what do you mean by "us"?" he asked.

"By "us", I mean the science and chess teams and the gifted class. We all sit at a big group of tables at lunch," the orange fox replied, sitting back down in his chair.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch!" Shadow replied. "Maybe I _will_ meet some people that are intelligent in this place, unlike that retard Sonic," he thought to himself as class began.

Soon afterward, Silver came up and said to him, "Look, I know that sometimes Tails lets Shakespeare get to his head. If you don't want to sit with us, that's fine, but I just wanted to let you know that he really is a good kid."

"Actually, it really didn't bother me. In fact, I think it's safe to say that I'm a bigger nerd than the entire gifted class." Shadow replied.

"Now _that_ is something I would _really_ like to see!" the white hedgehog said with a laugh. As they walked to class, the ebony hedgehog started to feel like he belonged somewhere.

**To be continued**


	3. Parking Lot Paranoia!

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all other related characters are property of Sega. My fan character, Victor the Cat, belongs to me. My Chemical Romance, Soulja Boy, Nirvana, Ford, and the Focus are property of their respective owner(s).

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! :) I need some additional fan characters to add to my story. I am looking for characters that can match these descriptions: emos, preps, nerds, jocks, dorks, loners, etc. I will try my best to let you know if I will use your characters. Please R & R! Enjoy!

Panic at the High School!

Chapter 3

Shadow was supposed to meet Silver at a certain table during the second lunch period. Holding his lunch tray, the ebony hedgehog was scoping out the crowd of students, trying to find either Silver or Tails. He then felt someone poke him in the back.

"I'm so glad you came, Shadow! Everybody is sitting over here!" Tails piped excitedly.

Shadow soon found himself in a cluster of three tables pushed together, each containing members of the math, science, and writing clubs. There was a fourth table not too far from where Shadow was seated that held the members of the computer club. Although the club itself was modest with fifteen members, it was adding new members to its list every week. He soon discovered that he was able to socialize with members of each of these clubs.

Although they were all envious of the ebony hedgehog, whose father had access to different cool science and technological toys, they were able to get along with him because he could carry out an intelligent conversation with them. Among one of his new friends, Victor the Cat, was eagerly trying to convince him to join the math club.

"Come on, man! The math club is one of the most popular organizations in this school, next to the booster club and that Godforsaken football team," Victor pleaded, adding a slight undertone of malice when he mentioned the football team.

Shadow remarked, taking a sip from his water bottle, "It seems you don't like sports, or am I mistaken?"

"I hate all forms of organized sports; it will lead to the downfall of the nerd race. When those football players become parents, they will breed more of their evil spawn, and then they'll produce _more_ of their spawn, eventually wiping out all forms of artistic and creative intelligence," the male cat replied with a serious tone.

The ebony hedgehog nearly spit out the water he was drinking. Somehow, he had miraculously managed to keep the water inside his mouth. However, he wasn't able to keep from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Victor spat.

"I'm sorry," Shadow apologized, still chuckling, "but it seems that you've given this topic a lot of thought."

"You _bet_ I have!" Victor said vehemently, "I'm trying to figure out ways to destroy the ignorant people of society before they try to destroy _us_, the intelligent people like you and me. I'm trying to save society from it's own destruction! Quite frankly, I'm surprised that you haven't given this matter any thought for yourself."

The ebony hedgehog replied, pointing at three approaching figures, "Well, it looks like you have a chance to put your plans into action. Look who's behind you."

The male cat turned around to see the three preps that Shadow had just mentioned: Sonic, and his two minions, Jet and Knuckles.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here!" It's the nerd brigade, and they just added _emos_ to their list of recruits!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing to the ebony hedgehog's My Chemical Romance t-shirt, "let me be the first to say, welcome aboard!" He then gave Shadow a mock salute, sending his two buddies into a laughing frenzy.

Shadow looked at them, smiled, and said, "If you _really_ wanted to welcome me, why did you have to bring Twiddle-Dumb and Twiddle-Dee? Were you afraid that no one would laugh at your stupid jokes?" Now it was the smart kids' turn to laugh, pointing at the idiots' epic failure.

"That's not the point!!" Sonic bellowed, angry at his foolishness. "I want to challenge you to a contest. Meet me in the parking lot after school; bring your car."

"Oh, really?" the ebony hedgehog said with mock interest, "And would you be so _kind_ as to tell me _why_ I need to bring my car?" The nerds started to snicker as Sonic's face turned red.

"You'll see!" Sonic said flatly. He then turned around in his anger and stormed off, leaving Jet and Knuckles standing in confusion.

Tails then piped up and said, "Hey, you two, you can sit with us if you want! All you've got to do is answer one simple question.

"What's that?" Jet asked.

"I want you to tell me the first three digits of pi!" the orange fox said with a smile.

The two morons were stunned, the sheer concept of a pi beyond the physical boundaries of a tasty dessert confusing them to the point of no return.

After a moment, Tails laughed, "Sorry! Your time is up! The answer was 3.14! Ya'll should've known that one, if you took ninth grade geometry that is!" Everyone at that table immediately burst out laughing, shouting out "Epic fail!!" at random intervals.

Looking defeated, Jet and Knuckles immediately headed straight for a prep-dominated lunch table. The red echidna then called out, "You're going to regret saying that to me!"

"Yeah, that's going to be the day that I become a prep!" Shadow called out to them, sending the nerds at the table into another round of hysterical laughter.

After he caught his breath, Victor said, "Alright, I want an instant table vote. How many of ya'll think that Shadow has just become a nerd like one of us?"

Immediately, everyone raised their hand.

"Then it's settled; Shadow, you _have _to come to at least one of our clubs!" the male cat said eagerly.

Everyone then started begging the ebony hedgehog to come to one of their club meetings. Amidst all of this chaos, Shadow said, "Well, if I'm going to join a club, I might as well check it out first."

After he said that, the ebony hedgehog had just unwittingly signed himself up for a tour of each of the four clubs after school, which took about thirty minutes in total.

Because he had taken so much time to tour each club, he wasn't surprised to see Maria standing next to his car when he came out of the building. Obviously, she wasn't exactly pleased that she had to wait to go home.

"Shadow, where have you been? I've been out here for at least half an hour, and that blue idiot Sonic keeps hitting on me!" Maria said angrily.

Shadow then turned to his left and saw Sonic sitting on top of his red Ford pick-up truck, smiling like an idiot. The blue hedgehog called out, "Hey, Maria! How's it going?"

"Go get a life, Sonic!" the human girl retorted.

The blue hedgehog then turned his attention towards Shadow. "Hey, man! You thought I was going to forget about our little challenge, didn't you?" he asked.

Shadow then took his turn to make a retort, "Actually, I thought you would get so bored that you packed up and moved away."

"Anyway," the blue hedgehog said, ignoring Shadow's remark, "here is my challenge: I want to see who has the most powerful speaker system, you or me."

"…What?" Shadow asked in disbelief. Is this _really_ what Sonic had spent all day waiting to tell him? "Wow, that guy _seriously_ has no life whatsoever," the ebony hedgehog thought to himself.

"You heard me, now be prepared to go deaf," Sonic said callously. He then hopped inside the truck, turned on the audio system, and cranked up the volume to the maximum. The song, "Soulja Boy," started to blare out of the stereo.

_Soulja Boy off in this oh  
Watch me crank it, watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy  
Then Superman that oh_

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)

Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me you  
(Crank dat, Soulja Boy)  
Now watch

The blue hedgehog then yelled, "How's _that _for hardcore music?"

Shadow and Maria had to plug their ears while they experienced thirty seconds of pure torture as the poorly made rap song blared from the stereo. They could almost feel the bass tones vibrating throughout the metal of the truck. After Sonic turned his car off, the siblings could hear a ringing sound in their ears.

"Now it's your turn!" he said.

Shadow then hopped inside his car, procured two soundproof headphones, and gave one set to Maria, while he kept one for himself. He then said, "You think _your _stereo was loud? Try this song on for size!" Both siblings put on their headphones as the song, "Smells Like Team Spirit," boomed through the ebony hedgehog's Bose audio system. He had turned the song up so loud that the bass tones actually cracked Sonic's windshield.

_And I forget  
Just what it takes  
And yet I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard  
Its hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind_

Hello (x 16)

With the lights out its less dangerous  
Here we are now  
Entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now  
Entertain us

The blue hedgehog then screamed in fury, **"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!! YOU RUINED MY CAR!!"**

Shadow then put his hand to his ear and said, "What? Speak up! I can't hear you!"

At this remark, the blue hedgehog then proceeded to scream curse words at the top of his lungs. He then said, **"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!"** He then gunned his truck out of the parking lot and onto the main street.

Shadow, turning off his audio system, beckoned Maria to get inside the Focus.

"So, how was school today?" he asked.

"It was good," Maria replied, "but I had Sonic in third period. I swear that guy is a weirdo."

"Tell me about it," Shadow said.

He then pulled out of the parking lot, driving a lot safer than he had that morning.

**To be continued**


	4. Fight or Flight?

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all other related characters are property of Sega. Vans and Nirvana are property of their respective owner(s). Burn the Echidna is property of my good friend **CrazyNutSquirrel.**

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! :) Boy, it certainly took me a long time to update this story! Sorry I took so long; I had a bunch of requests for Shadow Speaks Out (great participation by the way!) Anyway, please R & R and enjoy!

Panic at the High School!

Chapter 4

Two weeks after the incident in the parking lot between Sonic and Shadow, things had been quiet at the high school. Just about everyone had buckled down and were prepared to face the pressure of another stressful year, everyone except one Sonic the Hedgehog.

He had not forgotten the fact that, because of Shadow, he had to borrow his dad's car while his was in the repair shop for a week. Moreover, his dad's car wasn't a cool truck; on the contrary, it was a beige sedan circa 1985 and it was most definitely _not _in mint condition. Because of his huge ego, Sonic couldn't stand the absence of his truck, the only thing he could call his "pride and joy." At the lunch table, Sonic would often go into a fixed trance, somewhere between a daydream and a hallucination, where he would find himself sitting in his car with the radio turned up, cruising down the main street. Unfortunately, he was denied this pleasure, if only for a week.

When he did get his truck back, everything went back to normal for the blue hedgehog. The lunchtime trances had disappeared, and he had resumed his normal day-to-day activities, the majority of them involving flirting unsuccessfully with Maria.

Even Shadow began to notice the change. Soon after the truck came back from the shop, the ebony hedgehog commented at lunch, "Wow, Sonic, I'm quite surprised. I thought you would've continued to cry over your stupid car just so you could have something to whine about."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Shadow. But at least _I_ have a social life and real friends, unlike _someone_ I know," Sonic replied back caustically, making a very pointed reference to Shadow. The blue hedgehog's sarcasm created stifled giggles among his preppy entourage.

Shadow retorted, "At least _I_ have an I. Q. above 50 points." Soon, all of the kids from the math and computer clubs were clustered around the ebony hedgehog, ready for anything at a moment's notice. Some of Shadow's emo acquaintances also gathered around him.

After the ebony hedgehog made his callous comment about Sonic's intelligence (or lack thereof), there was an eerie silence in the cafeteria. While the blue hedgehog thought quietly about his options, he took a small sip from his bottled water. He got up out of his chair and slowly advanced towards Shadow, taking light steps on the dirty, grimy floor.

Sonic sighed, "Look, Shad, I know that you did not try to use one of _the_ oldest, most clichéd insults in the book on me. That's why I'm going to ask you to please tell me, one more time, what you actually said."

"First of all, don't call me 'Shad' under any circumstances. Secondly, I'm not going to repeat myself; everyone in the world except a complete retard like yourself would have realized that they had just been insulted," Shadow said matter-of-factly. He crossed his arms as added emphasis to his point.

Sonic looked taken-aback; no had ever _dared_ question his authority, especially not some new kid.

"Shad, just calm down, man!" the blue hedgehog held his hands up defensively, "can't we be friends? What's your problem between me and Maria? I mean, you're so overprotective of your sister…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SISTER YOU STUPID S.O.B!!" the ebony hedgehog screamed.

That was the last straw for Sonic; he had tried to be agreeable with the new kid, but he _just_ didn't seem to get it. In this school, there was a delicate balance of power that should not be tampered with. Shadow, apparently, hadn't learned that lesson yet. Then, with a dark glint in his eye, the blue hedgehog raised his hand, prepared to punch Shadow in the face. He almost carried out his original plan, but was instead interrupted by a new voice.

"Calm down, dude! I've had a very bad day today and I am not in the mood to listen to you two whine!" the voice said emphatically.

The two male hedgehogs stopped their dispute briefly to look at the female echidna who interrupted them. They could instantly tell that she was emo, simply by her style of dress. The red echidna sported a bubblegum pink haircut, with three locks on the right side and two locks on the left side. She was wearing black Vans skinny jeans with a pink t-shirt with black, wavy horizontal stripes. In between those stripes screamed out the name "Nirvana" in black print, with the signature smiley face in the center. The female echidna wore black designer glasses that complemented her orange eyes.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are? You have no business here!" the blue hedgehog exclaimed.

"I'm Burn the Echidna, and I have a God-awful migraine, so you two need to SHUT UP!!" She then turned around in her righteous anger and sat down at Shadow's table of all places.

Deciding that a fight with the ebony hedgehog was no longer worth his time, Sonic sat back down at his table and began to discuss damage-control strategies amongst his friends.

Shadow, believing that he had won once again, sat back down to join his nerdy and emo friends. He also noticed Burn sitting next to him, her head held in her hands in agony.

"I know you must feel really bad right now, but you're welcome to sit with us." Shadow offered.

Burn considered the invitation. "Sure," she replied, "all of my friends don't have this lunch period, so I might as well sit with ya'll. Tell me a little bit about yourself." She was honestly interested in the reasons that brought the ebony hedgehog to their relatively small high school. When Shadow had finished talking, the female echidna had to leave.

"Listen, I'd really like to stay, but I don't think I can stay for the rest of the day. My head hurts too much; I hope you understand."

"Sure, I understand." Shadow said, feelingly slightly disappointed that his new friend had to leave so soon.

"Would you mind if I sat here tomorrow?" she asked.

"Not a problem!" the ebony hedgehog replied with a smile. As she turned to go to the nurse's office, he called out, "I hope your head feels better!"

"Thanks! I hope it does too!" she replied.

The ebony hedgehog then thought to himself, "Fights and new friends all in one day? How interesting!"

**To be continued**


End file.
